


Her Will

by TenShi29



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fem!Tsuna, Magic, Repears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenShi29/pseuds/TenShi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just a young reaper. Her peers calls her numerous and hateful names. Dame-Tsuna. She can't reap a single soul without messing it up and causing the soul to run away from her. She's just plain old' Dame Tsunayuki Sawada. Why was she chosen to be the next one to inherit the will of Vongola? Why can't it just be other reapers that excel in reaping souls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Will

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Her Will
> 
> Summary: She's just a young reaper. Her peers calls her numerous and hateful names. Dame-Tsuna. She can't reap a single soul without messing it up and causing the soul to run away from her. She's just plain old' Dame Tsunayuki Sawada. Why was she chosen to be the next one to inherit the will of Vongola? Why can't it just be other reapers that excel in reaping? Why is she, the most useless reaper being chosen? {Alternate Universe} {Female! Tsuna}
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only own the story and the plot.
> 
> This story is also posted into Fanfiction.net.

 

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

I want to ask you one simple question. Just a single word answer would satisfy me. Here's my question:

Do you believe in omniscient beings? Gods? Demons? Or perhaps Reapers? Angels? Or maybe Witches? Wizards?

I already know your answer when you read the question. A simple one syllable word.

No.

Why you ask?

I just know you think of this as a fantasy, just a part of fairy tales, myths and stories that doesn't make sense. How can something so surreal and not explainable exists? How can monster-like creatures with ugly appearances that eat humans and have a ridiculous amount of strength be exist? How can a creature with pure white wings or uses magic exist?

They are simply creatures that are make-believe. Or so we thought.

Unknown to the human race, there is a world where these creatures live and exist- a world where everything is simply magical and unexplainably mystical. These creatures each have a world of their own, unique to each every single world and only separated, protected and surrounded by a barrier that only those permitted can pass through.

There are nine Worlds, each for a creature. They are sorted into minor groups by whom, no one knows; it was just stuck to them as if it was natural to group the worlds into three. The Upper World, the Middle World and the Lower World.

The Upper World only has one single world, at the very top of all the worlds in a realm known as "Asgard" to all of the creatures and "Heaven" to the humans. Asgard is known as the place where Deities lives. In simpler and easier term, it is known as the world where various gods and god-like creatures reside. Asgard is, undeniably, known as a sanctuary for every single creature living on the said world for everyone is treated as a equal and is treated with kindness and respect from each Deities, old or young, powerful or weak, they all stood equal. This is also where the almighty- the one and only oldest god that created the Nine Worlds- resides.

The Middle World has five worlds or realms. In the very middle of the Middle World is a realm known simply as "Midgard" by the creatures and "Earth" by the humans. The humans, as they call themselves are the only ones living in Midgard- although some creatures would sometimes come to Midgard and mingle with the humans. They think vastly of themselves, believed that they are the most powerful. (Forgive me for the words- this is just a point of view of the supernatural creatures) They alleged that they are the top of the food chain, the nonpareil, however, they are wrong. They are feeble, self-centered and most of all, among the creatures, the humans are the lowest in the food chain.

At the west of Midgard, a realm called "Niflheim" can be found. The humans knew of this place but as millennias goes by, it was forgotten. Niflheim is divided into two separate parts. One is overlayed by the dark while the other is coated with light. The dark side is where the creatures that uses dark magic- Dark Wizards, Warlocks and Witches lives while on the other hand, the light side is where creatures that uses light magic- Light Wizards, Warlocks and Witches lives. Niflheim is the most chaotic of all worlds because of the war going on between the two sides.

At the north of Midgard, "Jotunheim" can be found. This realm, is however, unique than the rest. This realm is well known for having the ones which carries one of the Tri-ni-sette items- three sets of items that has been created as to help with maintaining the balance of all worlds- resides. The group that claimed the realm as their own and protects it with such vigor is called the "Arcobaleno"- the strongest of the strongest. They are honored and respected by most- if not, all of the Supernatural along with the other two holders of the Tri-ni-sette.

At the south of midgard there is a realm "Muspelheim." This realm, with the same reasons, is unique in the same way Jotunheim is. The ones who claim and watch over this realm is the "Vongola." The Vongola is quite well-known for their odd leaders that composed of demons, reapers and other races. They had been branded as strong because of the control they had over their abilities- magical or not as well as other things like their leaders' famous 'Hyper Intuition'.

At Midgard's east exist a realm called "Vanaheim." This realm is where the Millefiore- one of the holders of the Tri-ni-sette- resides; They are famed for their boss' ability to travel through dimensions or 'Parallel Worlds' and for the boss' guardians special abilities like a startlingly quick healing and such.

The Millefiore holds the 'Mare Rings'- a set of seven rings that is round in shape with wings at its sides; the boss' has wings that spreads while the rest doesn't, and they have the color of rainbow- whilst the Vongola has 'Vongola Rings'- a set of seven rings with odd, detailed designs with each rings differing from another yet similar to one another and the Arcobaleno holds the 'Arcobaleno Pacifiers'- a set of seven colored pacifiers each representing the rainbow much like the Mare rings.

At the middle of Asgard and Midgard, a 'Between Realm'- a realm where it cannot be classed as in the three for they are directly in the middle- can be found. This realm is known as the "Ljusalfheim" by the rest while "Purgatory" by the humans. Not much is known about this place other than things that is vague. Angels- creatures that is created to inhabit this realm and is the opposite of the Demons- is said to reside there and those who has pure can only stay at. Corrupted Angels are forced to leave this realm.

Very much like the Upper World, there is only one realm in the Lower World. This realm is called 'Hel' by the creatures and "Hell" by the humans. This is where the demons resides. Very much like the gods, they have a leader known as the Demon King or sometimes Queen and always change rapidly as a new and stronger demon would challenge the King/Queen for the throne and would, sometimes, emerge victorious. He/She mat be powerful but not as powerful as the Tri-ni-sette carriers.

There is also a between realm at Hel and Midgard. This realm is known as "Svartalfheim." This is where the neutral creatures reside in. Reapers. They are known as the Death Gods. They are the one delivers and guids the sould to Hel or Ljusalfheim. They never thought of tipping the 'Judgement Scales' they are given just for the soul to go to Hel or Ljusalfheim.

* * *

In a dark spacious room, eight figures stood as they gather around a large circle of water that showed an image. They all wear different clothings but there a simillarity between all of them- they all had a mantle.

"It's starting." A gruff voice of the man said.

"Yes, yes. The child who will inherit the Will is going to be born." A soft yet authoritative voice of a female excitedly piped in.

"So are the rest of the child's Guardians. They will be the one to bring back the Alliance." The small pettite figure of a man said as he and his companions look at the image of a woman reaper giving birth to another reaper. A very special reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this story is first posted on Fanfiction.net- and currently, I've been rereading my works and then edit them and change some few things. This would probably happen to "Her Will" a lot of times. I'm still learning so, forgive me if I made a lot of mistakes.


End file.
